


Heartbroken  (Marvey Fic challenges Ficlet #3)

by Simsy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes things can never be. Mike gets a shock....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken  (Marvey Fic challenges Ficlet #3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest ficlet i've written for the marvey fic challenges. the prompt this week is 
> 
> MARVEY FIC CHALLENGE #3 - “I CAN’T DATE ANYONE FROM THE OFFICE.

"I’m sorry Mike I can’t date anyone from the office"

Just like that Mike was crushed, broken. Hollowed out.

He had been working with Harvey for months, and sometimes he felt they had something more, something deep within. The friendship had grown in leaps and bounds; they would go have a drink here, dinner there and all the while Mike thought it could grow into something more than just a platonic working relationship he felt his heart swell with something more.

Connection born of long hours, hard work, sweat and more frustrations than anyone could imagine, anyone could have known.

But now with that one sentence, it was all gone in an instant like a candle being snuffed out by the wind, a realisation that it would never be, it was never going to be.

Mike was now numb.

End


End file.
